11thhourprfandomcom-20200215-history
Story
August 1993: Rita Repulsa, an evil witch from an alien world, was accidentally freed from her prison on the rogue planetoid Nemesis by unwitting Japanese astronauts. She began her conquest of Earth, but five mysterious heroes calling themselves the Power Rangers rose against her sinister forces. January 1997: Zordon, the unseen mentor of the Power Rangers, left the team in order to return to Eltar, his home world. A planetary war threatened to destroy all life on Eltar, and so, using the secret process he had discovered to bind Ranger powers to robotic lifeforms, he created a team of mechanical Turbo Rangers to enforce peace on Eltar. November 1998: The world stood still as Rita’s guild, the United Alliance of Evil, descended upon the Earth. With hundreds of ships hovering above the Earth and the world’s military forces unable to stop them, Dark Specter (the Emperor of the United Alliance of Evil) provided Earth with an ultimatum: Hand over the Power Rangers or face utter annihilation. Humanity stood strong against the incoming threat, and the Power Rangers faced the aliens head-on. At the 11th hour, Zordon gave his live to forever crush the powers of evil. The world was safe. The Rangers were no more. 1999: In the aftermath following the near-apocalypse, the Power Rangers went public with their identities. It was revealed that none of them were the same Rangers from 1993. Instead, the team had slowly rotated out, the roles always being filled with teenagers or young adults. A few of the Rangers gave public interviews, but most shied away from the spotlight and faded into obscurity. January 2000: Public interest in the Power Rangers faded as the impending threat from outer space seemed vanquished forever. The US government pressured Andros, the owner of the Astro-Megaship, ex-Red Ranger and off-worlder from planet KO-35, to hand over his alien weapons and technology for “the benefit of the free world”. When Andros refused, the US government threatened to deport him and take possession of his craft. February 2000: Andros left the Earth, venturing to parts unknown and taking his newlywed wife, Ashley Hammond of Earth with him. Ashley would, two years later, appear in the United States again. She refused to comment on anything regarding her husband or the Power Rangers. October 2004 - June 2005: After four years of silence, Power Ranger activity began anew. After the Green Dragon Zord rose from the Angel Grove River and disappeared into the ocean, a Red Ranger began appearing in Willows, California. Unlike previous Rangers, this one fought alone and brought vigilante justice to unsuspecting human criminals. After only a few excursions, the Red Ranger vanished. 2006: The Power Rangers Colossi, a brand new five member team arrived on scene in Truth Hill, Massachusetts. Armed with new weapons and Zords, they battled terrible monsters that are assumed to have come from space. The Rangers and the monsters appeared so closely together that it is still hotly debated which of the two arrived first. October 2007: The bloodiest battle in Power Rangers History was waged on October 16th, 2007. The Dark Lord Organoth arrived on Earth, 300 feet tall and clad in black metal. The Rangers’ total arsenal of Megazords were unleashed upon him, but they clearly were not in control of the battle. Four city blocks were totally demolished in the ensuing battle, and hundreds of lives were lost. In the end, the rangers did destroy Organoth, but the cost of lives impacted even them: In the torn wreckage the rescue team found the remains of several of the Zords, too badly charred and mangled to know for sure whether or not the Rangers survived. September 2010 – June 2013: A new team that would come to be known as the Great Rangers appeared near the campus of the University of Truth Hill in order to defend the city from an onslaught of horrifically mutated creatures. After dispatching many foes, sealing away the ravenous spirit of the Dark Lord Organoth, and dispatching the remains of Rita Repulsa's minions, the Great Rangers discovered that the greatest threat was the sinister Unerva. The self-proclaimed Witch of Corruption, Unerva inhabited the now-disfigured body of a young girl and claimed to be “a daughter of the stars”. Meanwhile, Clayton Highland, the pilot of the Dragonzord in 2004, the Lone Red Ranger, and leader of the Power Rangers Colossi, returned with new, horrifically vast powers as the White Nightmare Ranger. After several attacks on the Great Rangers, he seized control of the Green Dragonzord once again and began laying siege to Truth Hill. The combined efforts of the Great Rangers proved to be too much, however, and they were able to destroy the Zord and turn Clayton in for a life of imprisonment at a psychological facility. After having been bested at every turn, Unerva lashed out at the Power Rangers with all her might. The final battle was a tremendous struggle, as the Rangers not only had to deal with her, but also her gigantic, monstrous 'mother', the White Drider. Ultimately, one of the Great Rangers used the powers of the vanquished Clayton to render himself nearly pure white light, escorting Unerva into the atmosphere before exploding, destroying them both. July 2013: Andros, after a thirteen year absence, suddenly returned to Earth in his Astro-Megaship, hovering over the campus of the University of Truth Hill. He revealed that Zordon had tasked him with protecting the Earth in his absence, but that he had abdicated that duty after being denied what he felt were basic freedoms by the world he helped save. He never returned home, but instead lived aboard his ship while in orbit around Jupiter, taking the roll of solemn watcher of Earth, awaiting a time when humanity would prove its worth to him. In defeating the evils that plagued the Earth, the Great Rangers had convinced him that they were capable of completing a task of intergalactic importance... August 2013: The Great Rangers bid farewell to Earth as the depart with Andros, their newest team member, to the planet Eltar. The Mechanical Turbo Rangers had become the de facto rulers of the planet after his death, and had become tyrants in the process. Never resting, never de-morphing, these robotic opressors kept the people of Eltar in a state of fearful obedience and servitude, and were soon to set their sights on other worlds. In order to bring the suffering of the Eltarians to an end, and to prevent the creation of a New Machine Empire, the Great Rangers designed new powers and ventured forth into the darkness of space. Their current status is unknown. September 2014: The Honorable Wilfred Gammon Institute, a private boarding school located in the wilderness outside of Gammonburg, Washington, welcomes (or re-welcomes) you to its hallowed halls. In the place where things remain unseen, something stirs. __NOEDITSECTION__